Enteral feeding systems are generally utilized to supply nutrition to the human gastrointestinal tract through an enteral feeding tube. For example, in the field of enteral feeding systems, optional delivery methods can include an enteral pump, syringe pump, or gravity feed delivery system. Optionally, a gastric pressure relief system can be used in conjunction with enteral feeding systems, for example when the subject is susceptible to reflux.
The gastric pressure relief system generally comprises a gastric reflux container, usually a vented disposable bag suspended above the stomach of the user, providing a reservoir for reflux gas and fluids to collect. The relief system can include an inlet/outlet port comprising a length of relief tubing that connects to the enteral feeding system. When administering nutrients to a user, the gastric reflux stomach contents intended to collect in the relief system can obtain trapped air pockets or gas bubbles clogging the relief tube. The stomach contents prevent further reflux to flow in the relief system and require disconnecting and cleaning the relief tube. The removal of the relief system from the enteral feeding system is often seen as a drawback to enteral administration and can severely alter the users feeding regimen. Additionally, undergoing an alteration mid-feeding can potentially waste much needed nutrients.
It is to the provision of an improved system and method for enteral gastric pressure relief and collection meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.